LeafClan/Roleplay/History
Intro LeafClan. One of the most feared and respected Clans, their loyalty is never doubted. Are you worthy enough to listen to their past? The Founding of LeafClan Once, a long time ago, there was a lovely ThunderClan she-cat named Leafleap. She was beautiful, and had a big reputation amoung her Clanmates for her hunting skills. Toms did many things to become her mate, but Leafleap turned them all down. But some cats thought that she was too delicate, too beautiful and too soft-spoken to be a true warrior. They were set wrong. During a battle with ShadowClan, Leafleap had been knocked over by a large ShadowClan tom. They had both put up a good fight, and both were very tired from their ordeal. Leafleap thought the tom would finish her off, but suprisingly, he held her back up. "You're Leafleap, arn't you?" he had asked, his blue eyes sparkling. Leafleap gazed at him warmly. "Yes, I am." she had meowed. The tom had nodded. "I'm Eaglefrost." Leafleap's heart fluttered in her chest. She had fallen in love. A couple moons later, Leafleap realized she was pregant with Eaglefrost's kits. She could hardly believe herself. She was ashamed. But she knew that StarClan had destined for her to be with Eaglefrost, and she was going to love her kits no matter what. But she also couldn't raise them in ThunderClan. The leader at the time was a big, powerful tom named Lionstar. He had declared himself Leafleap's mate, and that the kits she was carrying were his. Lionstar's answer to everything was war. In fact, he had started the battle with ShadowClan that made Leafleap fall in love with Eaglefrost. Leafleap didn't want the kits to grow up thinking that Lionstar was their father, and decided to run away with Eaglefrost. Leafleap told her friends and family about the true father of her kits and that she was leaving. Forever. She gathered some of the best hunters and fighters she knew had her back and set off for ShadowClan at midnight. There, Eaglefrost and other ShadowClan warriors joined the group as well. They traveled far from ThunderClan, but stayed close enough so that a journey back would be about three sunrises, as they still wanted their ancestor's guidance. Later, after setting up camp, Leafleap gave birth to her kits. They were her's and Eaglefrost's, and she promsied herself she would love them forever, even if they made mistakes like she did. They were named Tawnykit, Heatherkit, and Dovekit. Leafleap became Leafstar after StarClan's approval. She named Ripplefur as her deputy and Mintpoppy, a former loner named Mint, was to be the new medicine cat. Soon, Beachshore, Cavewhisper, and Meadowfur arrived and then, with Leafstar's help, formed BeachClan, CaveClan, and MeadowClan. LeafClan's First Prophecy Written by: Moss Leafstar's three daughters, Tawnykit, Heatherkit, and Dovekit were ready to become full apprentices of LeafClan. "You will be known as Tawnypaw, Heatherpaw, and Dovepaw. Your mentors will be Duststep, Hazelwillow, and Snowstripe." Leafstar announced. "TAWNYPAW! HEATHERPAW! DOVEPAW!" LeafClan cheered. Later, after a hard day of training, Leafstar's kits settled down in the apprentice's den. Dovepaw drifted off to sleep, her green eyes closing. When she awoke, a white tom with glowing white eyes stood in front of her. "Dovepaw." he meowed. "You and your sisters, daughters of Leafstar and Eaglefrost, will become great. You are more powerful than any of your clanmates. But you will not find it with tooth and claw. Snowstripe is not your true mentor, Mintpoppy is. You will be a medicine cat..." Dovepaw opened her mouth to reply, but the tom was gone. Dovepaw awoke the next morning and told Snowstripe that she could no longer be his apprentice. Snowstripe understood, and talked to Leafstar. "Dovepaw wishes to take the path of a medicine cat." He told his apprentice's mother. Leafstar nodded. "Very well. I will perform her ceremony at sun-high." Category:History Page